


When I Met You, My Virtues Uncounted

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), ravenclaw!tissaia, slytherin!yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Prompt fill: Hogwarts AU. Yennefer, a Slytherin, is the brand new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Tissaia is the Transfiguration professor and head of Ravenclaw house. Sparks fly between them from day one--the good and bad kind. Bonus Herbology professor Triss, Potions professor Sabrina, centaur Geralt, and squib Jaskier
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	When I Met You, My Virtues Uncounted

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash fic challenge!

When Yennefer walks into Hogwarts, she can't help the small satisfied smile that creeps across her face. There's something particularly gratifying about having finally made it here in spite of the naysayers who told her she would never amount to anything. Especially with the halls empty of students for another two weeks before term begins, it's incredible--up until she practically runs over a much smaller woman in dark blue robes. 

The woman turns and glares at Yennefer, and even though she's got at least four inches on her it takes everything in Yennefer not to shrink away. When she sees the trunk that Yennefer is dragging behind her, the woman sniffs. 

"You must be one of the new hires."

The woman's voice somehow manages to make Yennefer want to both simultaneously melt into a puddle and slap the smirk from those narrow lips.

"Yennefer Vengerberg," she replies. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hmm," the woman says, looking Yennefer up and down with a distinctly uninterested expression. "Well, let us hope that your lacking eyesight is not an indication of your magical prowess." And then she turns on her heel and glides away, leaving Yennefer standing there open-mouthed at the audacity of the woman.

###

Her name is Tissaia de Vries, and she is not only the transfiguration professor, but also the head of Ravenclaw. Yennefer doesn't learn that from her, though--no, she has to pester Triss for the information. The sweet herbology professor just shrugs when Yennefer recounts her run-in with Tissaia.

"She's always like that," Triss says. "Don't take it personally."

"Don't take it personally?" Yennefer asks incredulously. "She did nothing but insult me!"

Triss pats her on the shoulder before turning to tend to a mandrake root. "Consider it a rite of passage. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Yennefer scowls. She has no intention of allowing Tissaia's disrespect to go unchallenged. With a quick glance around the greenhouse, she spots a few ingredients that might come in handy to teach the woman a lesson...

###

Yennefer groans as she trips over a branch. She's traipsing around the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night, and she can't be mad at anyone but herself for it. Tissaia saw right through her attempt at palming a potion into her goblet at dinner, and when Yennefer had tried to escape she'd barely made it out of the Great Hall before fingers closed around her wrist. She'd turned and come face to face with Tissaia, and the smaller woman had arched a brow at her.

"I require assistance with a matter later this evening. If you wish for your little...indiscretion to remain between us, I suggest you meet me under the western arch at eleven o'clock sharp."

So of course Yennefer had shown up at the appointed time, and she'd followed Tissaia into the forest, and now she's practically jogging to keep up. She doesn't understand how someone with such short legs can move so quickly. 

She's about to make a snippy comment when they come across a clearing and she sees a herd of centaurs gathered there. Her fingers tighten around her wand on instinct, but a small hand suddenly presses reassuringly at her lower back, and she doesn't raise it. 

Tissaia crosses the clearing and speaks in low tones with a particularly large centaur with long white hair and piercing gold eyes. After a few minutes, she comes back to Yennefer and motions for her to follow. They leave the clearing behind, and when she's sure they're out of earshot Yennefer hisses, "What was that about?"

"Geralt requested a meeting," Tissaia says evenly, not looking over. "I prefer not to go alone just in case."

And Yennefer is floored by the tacit admission that Tissaia thought her capable of assisting in the event of trouble. The knowledge warms her from the inside, and she spends the rest of the walk back to the castle stealing sidelong glances at the smaller woman and wondering what other surprises are hiding behind that flawless facade.

###

Yennefer stumbles across Tissaia a few nights later quite by accident. There was an unfortunate incident in the dungeons with Sabrina's potions supplies (that Yennefer had absolutely nothing to do with), and then Jaskier had stumbled upon the scene of the crime and started screeching about the mess. The caretaker grates on her nerves at the best of times, and she hadn't fancied the lecture she would receive if he saw her, so she'd taken off at a run.

She runs into the library and ducks past the shelves of books. She's just looking around for a hiding spot when a voice calls out, "Should I be concerned about what mischief you've started now?"

She whirls and sees Tissaia reclining on an overstuffed chaise lounge by one of the roaring fireplaces, a book held in one hand. The smaller woman is watching her knowingly, but the twitch at the corner of her mouth suggests amusement rather than annoyance.

Yennefer freezes when she hears the library door open, followed by the tell-tale stomping of Jaskier's boots. She throws herself into the chair next to Tissaia and whispers, "I've been here all night."

It turns out Tissaia doesn't even have to say anything, though, because when Jaskier sees her he just tips his head in a respectful nod and continues on his hunt for the perpetrator, not sparing Yennefer a second glance. 

"You owe me," Tissaia murmurs, eyes refocused on the book in her hand. Yennefer's heart does a little flip at how beautiful the smaller woman looks in the firelight, and she's suddenly inundated with mental images of all the ways she'd like to repay the other witch. 

Yennefer shakes her head to clear it. She suspects that Tissaia is the type to appreciate a slow courtship, and the wheels begin to turn in her mind as she contemplates the myriad ways she might be able to woo the other woman.

She does love a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa!


End file.
